Question: $(4+3)^2+5 =$
Let's simplify the expression step-by-step. Expression: $=({4+3})^2+5$ Add ${4+3}$ inside the parentheses first. $={7}^2+5$ Find ${7^2}$, which is $7\cdot7$. $={49}+{5}$ Add ${49}$ and ${5}$ together. $=54$ $ ({4+3})^2+5=54$